Yo,Tu,Todos
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Sin palabras, aun no encuentro palaras para describir la historia solo pido que la lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí otra historia que tuve que hacer desde mi escuela por falta de tiempo y por exceso de inspiración. Poniéndome cada vez mas loco con mi forma de narrar, si saben de donde saque la forma es que ustedes si leen.**

**Llegada**

Te despiertas por la luz incandescente del sol la cual no permite que estés por más tiempo en el tiempo en los reinos de Morfeo pero no vez tu habitación de siempre en cambio un cuarto vació con tristes paredes grises enseguida recuerdas todo la mudanza la siesta en el coche te tus padres y el cambio de ciudad, apenas si recuerdas el nombre de tu nueva ciudad bajas las escaleras y ves a tu madre preparando el desayuno sabes que es inútil preguntar en donde está tu padre ya que esa respuesta ya la conoces trabajando de una manera excesiva te vas a sentar a disfrutar el desayuno cuando tu madre te dice:

-No olvides que tienes que ir a la escuela Leone para ver la inscripción no creas que te ibas a quedar acostado todo el día-

Te levantas de la mesa engulles tu pan tostado y le preguntas a tu madre:

-En donde está la escuela-

Recoges un papel que te da tu madre y corres en busca de la susodicha escuela, en el camino recuerdas las discusiones de tus padres en el auto que escuchaste entre sueños:

-Y sino es una ciudad segura para nuestro hijo-

-Debe serlo es ahí en donde debo hacer mi trabajo, además el es un chico fuerte sabrá arreglársela-

Por fin das con la escuela entras muchos estudiantes te miran tu les devuelves la mirada pero con indiferencia los demás estudiantes tienen curiosidad y comienzan a cuchichear en sus habituales grupos, recorres los laberintos llamados pasillos llegando a la oficina del director, en la puerta están escrito con letras grandes y negras la palabra Chakal tocas la puerta y la abre un señor alto ojos rojos llenos de furia, algunas canas causadas por la desesperación y un pequeño bigote que parecía estar unido por pegamento, te provoca soltar un pequeña que no nota el subdirector , se dirige a su silla y te ofrece la de delante de su escritorio te sientas y el comienza a hablar

-Te esperábamos en la mañana recibimos todos los datos acerca de tu cambio solo necesitas firmar este papel y todo estará listo-

Dijo Chakal presentándote una hoja de ingreso pones, la firmas y enseguida se te es arrebatada.

-Que tu estancia aquí en Leone sea larga y grata-

Dijo, te levantas de la silla y estrujas la mano del Director tratando de ser cortes te entrega un papel con tus respectivas materias sales de la habitación y ves a un niño moreno con un poco menos de tu estatura pelo chino una camisa a rayas y una chaqueta negra con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo sentado en la banca esperando a su lado de una chica peliazul con unos grandes googles rojos un poco mas clara que no te daban mucha importancia, no les prestas atención y te sigues de filo ahora tu preocupación mas grande es encontrar tu siguiente clase, recorres los pasillos y rápido das con ella se encontraba la puerta abierta entras y te sientas en las ultima fila del salón tratando de pasar inadvertido, la maestra comienza dando el anuncio de tu llegada te levantas de mala gana de tu asiento y te presentas al resto del grupo, la maestra te agradece y enseguida se abre la puerta de un golpe aparecen las siluetas que ya habías visto antes el moreno y la chica peliazul.

-Rivera y Suárez, pasen-

Dijo la maestra mientras tú escapas de dar una larga presentación, regresas a tu lugar y se te acerca el moreno.

-Ese es mi lugar-

Te mueves al escuchar su voz a otro pupitre tratando de no tener problemas con el, en estos momentos de aburrimiento te dabas cuenta de una cosa, hoy no era un día en el que debieses de causar problemas esta no era tu ciudad no conocías a nadie y lo que es mas importante aun nadie te conoce, aquí eres uno mas, un cero a la izquierda; termina la clase y con ella tu corta y primera estancia en tu escuela, te dirigías a la puerta para terminara de una vez con este tedioso día cuando escuchaste algo que para ti era imposible o no creíste que pasara tan pronto.

-Oye tu el nuevo, ven un momento- dijo la voz del moreno que había quedado en tu mente inconscientemente, te acercas respondiendo al llamado.

-Dime- dices corto y seguro.

-Yo y Frida- dijo señalando a su compañera –vamos a ir a los videojuegos el maya quieres ir- esperando una respuesta de tu parte.

-Claro- dijiste con alegría al saber que podrías encontrar amigos en esa invitación, solo los seguiste hasta llegar al los videojuegos contestando preguntas acerca de tu vida en la otra ciudad, desvías la mirada un poco para fantasear un poco y ves un montón de rayos y explosiones no muy lejos de ti.

-Creo que alguien tiene una fiesta- dices señalando todas las explosiones.

-Debemos de ir, parece algo serio- dijo Manny notando de que hablabas, empieza a correr seguido por Ti y Frida, no era mucha la distancia y a los pocos minutos llegas al lugar era un hombre de traje blanco una botas doradas y una mascara de luchador que no podías distinguir a detalle cual era su diseño enfrente de el e encontraba un hombre que volaba a poca distancia del suelo que sabias que habías visto antes ambos entraron a un banco y tu empezaste a caminar en dirección al banco.

-Manny debes rescatarlo- dijo la chica peliazul señalándote que apenas podías escuchar debido a la distancia, en poco tiempo ya estabas adentro del edificio siguiendo la pelea de estos hombres, toda la gente abandonaba despavorida el banco mientras tu tratabas de ver la cara al hombre volador que era imposible debido a la mascara que llevaba el hombre.

-Detente ruin villano tus días de fechorías han terminado- dijo el hombre de la mascara propinándole una buena patada a su enemigo provocando la caída de su protección de la identidad, era cuestión de segundos para que cumplieras tu deseo de verle la cara para saber en donde lo habías visto pero fuiste tacleado quedando imposibilitado de ver la identidad de tu objetivo, buscas la razón de tu caída y ves a un joven vestido de Tigre, ojos verdes y unas garras de metal que salen de sus guantes le ves la cara y una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-Manny- preguntas al joven felino reconociendo algunos rasgos.

-Si soy yo, debo sacarte de aquí este no es un lugar seguro para ti- dijo Manny moviéndote hacia atrás de un pilar.

-No tengo que saber quien es- dices terco moviéndote de tu escondite, solo ves un gran rayo que tiene el villano se escucha un estruendo y después todo esta destruido encima de ti hay pocos escombros pero eso era lo peor al tu intento te alzarte era inútil y tu con el miedo de que sea por la culpa de una fractura entre el humo y el polvo ves una silueta se acerca a ti de levanta y comienza a volar, ya en los cielos claros puedes ver quien era el traje era del destructor del edificio pero era algo mas al verle la cara empiezas a debilitarte pronto un desmayo aparecerá no antes de que digas:

Papa.

**Creo que quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, nos vemos en el segundo capitulo dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos veemos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigo con la misma narración y ****no yo no invente esta narración la leí de Carlos Fuentes en su libro Aura.**

Despiertas en tu habitación y como todos los días se te dificulta recordar que es lo que hiciste ayer, para ti es mejor aferrarte a los sueños hasta consumirlos por completo y que no quede nada de ellos, cuando el sueño se evapora y se va lejos comienzas a recordar el banco, el perpetuador del robo era tu padre y que sin el hubieras muerto aplastado por un escombro; bajas las escaleras con toda la velocidad posible aun estabas lastimado por lo de ayer incapacitado para dar el máximo llegas a la sala pero no hay nadie ni tu mama que esta acostumbrada a la vida de ama de casa y que solo sale si es de extrema importancia solo hay una nota en la mesa que resalta por su color:

"Hijo tuvimos que salir, regresemos hasta la noche ahí hablaremos de todo, hay comida preparada y no te olvides de ir a la escuela"

Terminas de leer la nota recordando que debes de ir a la escuela giras la cabeza para ver que hora es, el reloj de la cocina dice que se te a hecho tarde tomas un vaso de leche y engulles un pan tostado un poco duro por el tiempo, tomas tu mochila y comienzas a correr para tratar de llegar a la escuela, pasas sin cuidado entre la gente empujando o golpeando a todos los que se opusieran en tu camino haciendo omiso de los regaños de hombres y mujeres por igual, llegas a la escuela entras buscas tu salón con un poco mas de calma, entras como si nada y te sientas en un asiento libre en la parte de atrás del salón esperando que la clase empieza, la maestra llega a los pocos segundos produciendo un descanso en tu alma, la profesora empieza a dar su aburrida clase que prefieres divagar en tu mente sobre que vas a hablar con tus padres cuando lleguen a tu casa que escucharla, para empezar el porque de que tu padre haya vuelto a su vida criminal, según sus propias palabras lo abandono porque era muy peligroso y no quería dejar sola a su familia, acaso el dinero se había vuelto mas importante que su seguridad incluso que su familia, era imposible de entender desde tu único y particular punto de vista .

-Al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que pareces- dijo Manny que se acababa de sentar a lado tuyo y una silla más estaba Frida.

-Se necesita más que eso para acabarme- dices con una sonrisa tímida regresando a la realidad.

-Pero dinos como es que escapaste que yo jamás te vi salir del edificio- pregunto Frida.

-Lo que hice fue…- dices sin poder completar la oración.

-RIVERA, SUAREZ PRESENTENCE EN MI OFICINA EN ESTE INSTANTE- se escucho por los altavoces con la voz del subdirector Chakal.

-Nos dices después, será mejor que vayamos a ver que es lo que quiere- dijo Manny saliendo del salón acompañado por Frida, salvándote de una situación incomoda.

Que se supone que les ibas a decir me salvo mi padre el súper villano quien es el que estaba robando el banco y quien casi acaba con sus vidas, con eso solo empeorarías las cosas para tu padre lo mejor era que esperaras hasta la noche y que el te lo explicara todo.

Pasas todo el día tratando de no encontrarte con Manny o Frida para no explicar lo que paso ayer, con una gran suerte logras tu objetivo y sales de la escuela tratas de ir al banco para ver si hay algo que pruebe que tu padre es inocente y lo que viste es solo tu paranoia, revisas entre los escombros para ver si hay algo, inesperadamente en el suelo se percibe un pequeño resplandor sacas lo que produce el brillo y desafortunadamente era un pedazo de armadura que ya conocías, efectivamente tu padre era el perpetuador del robo.

-Niño esto es una escena del crimen no se le permite la entrada a nadie- escuchas a la lejanía tiras la armadura y corres en dirección a tu casa esperando que nadie te persiga, dejas tus cosas y tratas de calmarte cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y entras tus padres con una prisa incomprensible.

-Guarda todas tus cosas nos mudamos- dijo tu padre lanzándote una caja.

-Pero porque, que es lo que pasa- dices sorprendido apenas alcanzando a evitar la caja.

-No hay tiempo de explicar solo hazlo- dijo tu padre desesperado recogiendo todo lo que esta en su camino y metiéndolo en la caja que tenia en sus manos.

-Si es por lo del banco no hay problema- dijiste tratando de pararlo.

-De que hablas- dijo parando su guardar de cosas.

-De que ayer robaste el banco de la ciudad y ahorra toda la policía te busca- dices pensando como si fuera una noticia olvidada por el tiempo.

-Pero yo ya no tengo mi traje de súper villano lo vendí para tener dinero- dijo tu padre confundiendo todo en tu cabeza.

-Entonces como llegue aquí ayer- dices aun tratando de organizar pensamientos.

-Ayer te encontré tirado en la entrada de la casa con algunos heridas, te lleve a tu cuarto para que descansaras- dijo tu madre que sostenía una caja y tu no habías notado por su ausencia en la platica

-Entonces quien es el que esta usando tu traje-


End file.
